BlueyTheCircley
BlueyTheCircley is a phase-boss that can be spawned when a structure is built, just like Creeper Ultra Fusion Eyes. Unlike the Creeper Ultra Fusion Eyes, He is not immune to anything. But he has 20 Armor Protection Base Value. It ends here in Snapshot 3, but the full release of 1.0.5 adds the rest of the phases. Because he has a very high Armor Protection Base Value, it's recommended to have a Broum Sword, & High-End Armor (like a diamond) to attack him for loot. Spawn eggs for BlueyTheCircley phase 2-4 are not available. They can only be spawned using summon commands. How To Spawn To spawn, You need 1 Hot Metal Block, 1 Broum Block, 1 Instant Kill Block, 1 Diamond Block, & 1 Emerald Block. Place the emerald block first, then diamond-block placed on top of the emerald block, Next, The Instant Kill Block is placed on top of the diamond block, Next, Broum Block is placed on top of the instant kill block, last, the Hot Metal Block is placed on top of the Broum Block. He should appear. However, In Snapshot 3 Pre-Reupload, You cannot spawn him because of mistakes in getting Blocks. The only way to spawn him is to use a spawn egg. In Reupload, it is fixed because the creator knows it. Upon summoning him, the chat will say "BlueyTheCircley has joined the game.", & then " Oops! Time for doom!". You will then grant an achievement called Spawn BTC Phase 1 Phase 1 is where he wears the full diamond armor. He uses a diamond sword to slash you. It's best to use a Broum Sword, or even better, use ranged weapons to shoot him. When he dies in its first phase, He will drop torches. Phase 2 Phase 2 is where he lost his diamond helmet but uses the deadly arrows to shoot you. He may be weaker but is one of the most difficult phases due to frequent arrow shooting. It's best to use ranged weapons, or a bow using arrows with bad effects. When he dies in its second phase, He will drop Broum Piece. Phase 3 Phase 3 is where he lost his diamond boots, but when he's hurt, he gains regeneration for 3 seconds. He will use the Freeze Sword. It's similar to Phase 1, but with lower health from 500 to 250, faster, & a weaker sword. When he dies in its third phase, He will drop Diamonds. It's best to use a Broum Sword, or even better, use ranged weapons to shoot him. Phase 4 Phase 4 is the last phase for the phase-boss where he lost his diamond leggings. He will now try to fly away from the player. Use ranged weapons to shoot him. When he's on the ground, use melee weapons. When he dies in its fourth, & last phase, He will drop Totem of Undying, Bruy, & Cursed BTC Soul. It has a 50% chance to drop Broum, & Another 50% Chance to drop Diamond Block. Category:Bosses